


Магию никто не отменял

by Alex_Licht



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Император умеет использовать в своих целях любых, даже самых никчемных субъектов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магию никто не отменял

А ведь он предупреждал, что не следует мешаться под ногами. Что повторная глупость непременно окончится для ее совершившего очень и очень плачевно. Но, похоже, чтобы осознать даже сам факт сделанного предупреждения, требовалось куда больше мозгов, чем содержалось в одной конкретной смазливой сереброволосой голове. Какая жалость.

Для Куджи конечно же, не для Императора: тому сейчас было хорошо. Очень. 

Длинные, чуть изогнутые на концах, когти крепче вцепились в серебристую гриву. Вот так, малыш, вот так. Можно было б, наверное, и нежнее… А впрочем, какая разница! Второй рукой по подбородку, властно, жестко, без тени ласки, заставляя обхватить ствол плотнее, заглотить глубже. И назад. И снова вперед. Бесспорно, член Императора смотрелся между этих губ куда уместнее, чем все те глупости, которые срывались с них раньше. Император резко царапнул когтем мягкую кожу щеки так, чтобы выступила кровь. Слизнул с пальца алую каплю.

И потом, уже кончив, пару секунд уделил тому, чтобы полюбоваться, как с губ Куджи стекает сперма. И вправду очень приятно. Было. Жалко даже, что это всего на один раз: трупы быстро коченели. Он еще раз посмотрел долго и вдумчиво в широко распахнутые глаза отделенной от тела головы. Действительно жаль.

Впрочем, магию пока никто не отменял.


End file.
